The Meeting of Necklaces and Robes
by Braveheart57
Summary: Part 2 in the story of Grand Master Skywalker: The roof of the Sanctum Santorum is lightly disturbed one afternoon, by a spaceship, two droids, and a lecturing Jedi Master.


Doctor Stephen Strange was enjoying his morning coffee when he heard a large bang from the roof, and shingles started dropping from the ceiling.

"Wong! Can you go check out the roof? Maybe it's that God of Lightning guy Captain Rogers warned us about." he called out.

"God of Thunder. And I don't think so.." Wong replied, coming down the stairs.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Asgardians don't drive four-winged sleek Starships.." Wong answered.

They both went up to the roof, and just like Wong had described, an almost roof-sized spacecraft, with four wings, a big tinted window, 20 front lights, and alien-looking lasers was parked on the roof of the Sanctum Santorum. A landing bridge opened to the left, and the pilot of the ship stepped out. It was a young woman, about the age of 18, wearing red/purple-ish robes, some sort of weapon strapped to her belt, and some sort of necklace, partially concealed by her robes. She walked over and introduced herself.

"Hello. Is this C-53? I'm not sure if I got the coordinates right, I had to translate it from Kree numerals."

"C-53?" Strange asked, confused.

"I think that's what Fury said Earth was called on that girl Danvers planet." Wong clarified.

"Oh. Then yes. You are."

"Great! I'm looking for a Doctor Stephen Strange." the woman explained.

"That's me. I'm assuming Kree is the species Captain Danvers belongs to?" Strange explained, extending a hand, which the woman shook happily.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Strange." she greeted him.

"And yes. Well, only partially. She was born here. You know Fury and Captain Danvers?" the woman asked.

"Yes. We've been in communication with Fury in relation to an amulet I have in my possession, known as the Time Stone." Strange explained.

"The Time Stone? When Carol and I last spoke, she mentioned a Space Stone. That's why I'm here, to make sure it's safe wherever it is. Are you telling me there's another powerful stone on Earth?"

"Yes. But before we get to that, could you tell me who you are, exactly?" Strange asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry. My name is Stella Rover Skywalker. I'm an acquaintance of Miss Danvers, and Grand Master of the Jedi High Council on Coruscant." she introduced herself.

"What's a Jedi?" Strange asked.

"The Jedi are a religious order from my galaxy. They dedicate their lives to using the Force, an all-encompassing energy field, for good deeds, which, unfortunately, too often involves stopping galactic conflicts. At the top of the order, is the High Council led by me, the Grand Master. This is the ceremonial medallion, polished frequently, and passed on to each new Grand Master, the day they are appointed." Stella explained showing the medallion she previously concealed. It had pretty, alien inscriptions on the front of it.

"I see. When are Grand Masters replaced, to keep the position..fresh?" Strange asked, as politely as he could.

Stella smirked, implying that the question gave her a slight feeling of intellectual superiority.

"The position of a Grand Master has no need for "refreshing". We choose the Grand Master with the utmost care, with a VERY long period with said Jedi as our leader, in mind. A new Grand Master is chosen when the previous one becomes one with the force." the Grandmaster answered.

"Is that what happens at the end of a Jedi's life, rather than dying?" Strange guessed. The Grand Master nodded.

"Now, about the Time Stone. I assume it has similarly incredible energy levels, and ancient history, like the Space Stone?" she asked, walking down from the roof, Strange and Wong following straight after her. The two sat down, while Wong got them some tea. Strange proceeded to answer.

"Yes. I think I should fill you in on events after Miss Danvers left Earth. The Space Stone, also known as the Tesseract, has been found by SHIELD, who attempted to use it to make weapons, but were interrupted by an alien invasion caused by an Asgardian named Loki. An initiative Fury started, due to Danvers' warning of future alien attacks, known as the Avengers, managed to defeat the invaders, close off the portal from which they came, and incapacitate Loki enough for his brother, Thor, to take both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard where it is now kept safe. Thor has since explained that both the Time and Space stones are what are known on Asgard as Infinity Stones, believed to be the literal, founding _stones_ of the universe. The Time Stone is kept safe and concealed, just like the Tesseract." Strange told the Grand Master.

"Danvers warned me that a Kree by the name of Ronan wants to get the Tesseract. If rumors are true, he has found a master, who wishes to get several similar Infinity Stones, as you call them. And you're sure Ronan or his master won't be able to break it out of its casing, on the necklace you're wearing around your neck?" Master Skywalker asked, matter-of-factly.

Strange's eyes widened to the size of cantaloupes, and looked at the Eye of Agamotto, before covering it with his robes.

"How did you know that's where it was?" Strange asked completely astounded.

"I spend every one of my vacation days, walking around my home planet, which is full of bandits of all sorts, with my medallion casually hanging around my neck, completely concealed. As do you. At least, from now on, I expect?" Stella asked in warning.

"Indeed." Strange assured her, seeing the scale of his carelessness.

"I told him, he shouldn't wear it openly like that," Wong interjected with a grin, entering with a tray with teacups and a kettle, having heard the last parts of the conversation.

Grand Master Stella smiled at Wong and thanked him for the tea.

"So, how many Infinity Stones are there?" she asked Strange, sipping her Earl Grey Tea with 3 sugars.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really IN with SHIELD, compared to Thor and the rest of the Avengers. I suggest we ask Fury tomorrow. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay at the Sanctum. Unless, you'd rather stay in your ship, of course?" Strange asked, guessing Stella possessed sentimentality for space-crafts, like Danvers.

"Well, my droid, C-2PO, will definitely want to spend all their time here fixing up everything on my ship he insists needs fixing, so I definitely rather avoid his loud tinkering. I'll take the room." Stella replied gratefully.

"Great! We'll go back to your ship and pick up your stuff, so Wong can take it to your room." Strange said, getting up.

On the way towards her ship, Strange asked the Grand Master about the weapon in her belt.

"I noticed the weapon you have in your belt. Odd shape for a phaser." Strange remarked.

Stella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh.. Danvers warned me about Earth Sci-Fi franchises. It's not a phaser, it's a light-saber. It's 100 times more powerful, and requires immense skill and gracefulness. More so than you use in your meta-physical manipulation tricks I heard about, so don't go getting ideas about wielding it." Stella stated, grasping her lightsaber protectively.

"What kind of starship is that?" Wong asked curiously. "Looks both bulky, and state-of-the-art. Cool." he complimented the ship.

"Thanks. It's supposed to look like that. It's a Crystal Swift Turbo 78x. Built it myself, from brand new parts." Stella stated proudly.

Wong and Strange nodded in appreciation of the craftsmanship, before all three entered the ship to get the Grand Master's things, also getting introduced to her _two_ droids, the second being a cute blue, round thing, named BB-7. The End.


End file.
